Meeting in Memphis
by The Inked Pen
Summary: I realize that a couple of others have done this too, but here is my spin: What would happen when our two favorite wisdom gods met? ties in a little HoO COMPLETE -formerly writer2be14


**revised 5-19-13**

Thoth's PoV:

Thoth held his copy of 'Egypt: a history of life' under his arm covered heavily with essay starts and quickly drawn diagrams. The café was crowded, more so than usual, but his normal window seat was surprisingly open, Thoth made no such hesitation to leave it as so. He soon signaled a young waiters attention, which walked over a little gougeingly to be talked to by a 'crazy' guy and her mood deepened when Thoth pointed out that her depression was bad for customers.

He had ordered a latte as he begun to read, a good while later the bell above the door jingled and Thoth had ignored the last past one hundred jingles created by passerby customers but he had the strange urgency to look up. When he did, he saw a woman of average proportion and height with blond hair curled at the tips in what Thoth suspected was a messy last minute pony tail. She walked in and quickly scanned the room. As her glaze passed over Thoth, Thoth was startled by her stormy gray eyes looking right back at his own kaleidoscope ones. Her shook it off and went back to writing, only to be once again to be shocked awake by the very same woman asking for the seat across from him. It was apparently the last free seat in the café. Thoth faintly remembered nodding as the woman wordlessly took the seat across from him and pulled out a sleek computer and began to type. They worked/read in uneasy silence. This continued until the woman appeared to have finished typing just as Thoth, his book. He held out his hand and said a random name, "Theodore Phillips" she smiled faintly while introducing herself as Amity Chase, excepting the hand. "Why are you here?" she questioned "pyramids" she suggested as an answer, "the Lakers game" she offered a gain a little weary.

"No I'm a professor at Memphis UNI" and so the controversy went on and some haw ended up at mythology. "I cannot remember much of Ancient Greece," this statement however made Amity raise an eyebrow; "you make it sound as if you were alive at the time?"

Thoth mentally reprimanded himself and replied "I did a unit in sixth grade, I can faintly remember it." He lied smoothly.

Amity took in the answer not really believing it. "Yeah, a lot of those cultures have gods and goddesses of similar subjects….." she trailed off in thought as she searched for an example, "Athena and Thoth"

Latte caught in Thoth's throat and he coughed in order to clear it, but it was no good. Suddenly he found himself sputtering at the mention of his name and the fact that she said have instead of had, but he only mentioned the last part. "Have?"He questioned still not quite recovered from his rigorous coughing.

Amity seemed surprised that he had noticed that but the surprise was only noticeable by a slight widening of her eyes, the rest of her was perfectly calm. Her unwavering voice made him doubt that he had even heard right. "I don't think that I said that"

"yes you did" he replied swiftly

Her eyes once again did widen and Thoth suddenly felt surer of himself. But that time the woman had recovered from her initional shock and replied again "I like to think that the fictional deities are real. For education sake" she added as an after thought

Thoth nodded "I like to think like that too, how could an empire so great as the Egyptians make such a mistake and turn from their gods and follow those useless Greeks?"

Amity tilted her head mauling over his statement (and unintentional insult)

"well the Greeks were pretty resourceful too" defended with a tad mot force than Thoth thought was necessary "I mean, they did conquer Egypt." She continued

"Technically that was the Romans" Thoth couldn't help but to spit out the word with more than the regulated venom. Thoth noticed that as he said the old empire a fire of pure hate burned in Amity's gray eyes be for suppressing back to the usual stormy.

"Well the Romans did put in a line of Greeks as pharaohs such as Cleopatra." She justified but Thoth pressed on with their seemingly petty debate but in realty both reasoned for their civilizations pride.

"But it was she who destroyed Egypt"

"She tried very hard to preserve it though, she went to extreme measures to ensure the safety and she resisted Aphrodi-a goddesses supposed misguidance and influence."

Thoth opened his mouth opened his mouth but quickly closed it quickly, no he couldn't explain to Amity just How Cleopatra messed up. "She was a foolish Queen." He settled for.

Amity nodded slowly "It sounds as if you knew her personally."

"Read a lot of books." Thoth supplied meekly

Amity accepted the answer and looked ready to retort before her flip phone rang with a traditional lyre ring tone and Amity only had to hear the pitched instrument for her to get up, gather her things, produce her number out of a backpack and quickly leave in a rush out the door. The rest of Thoth's time at the computer café was dull and uneventful and he left an hour later.

~time Skip~

Thoth's ba was apparently felling adventurous because The Ba ended in an elevator rushing up to the empire state building up to Olympus, Greeks. Then his thoughts travelled unwillingly to amity, befor he cleared his head to the task at hand.

His ba continued to a large throne room, where 12 chairs stood proudly and a woman who looked remarkably like amity was standing. "We should not aid the Romans in battle, you Poseidon of all should understand."

A man with a rich tan and fisherman apparel stood "Stand down Athena, you forget my son, my only son has been swapped for a roman and is now leading an impossible suicide quest for the romans.." the man then turned to a tall and proud looking motherly figure and glared. His only response from the regal woman was a disapproving glare.

A new flame burned in Athena/Amity-look-a-like's eyes "yes that accursed sea spawn let him die for assisting the Romans!"

Suddenly the man snapped and stood flashing on green armor and a trident. Athena followed suit but out of the blue all twelve Olympians in the room fell to their knees before any violence could start.

Clutching their heads in agony, their appearances changed, Amity/Athena lost her armor and screeched when she found it gone. Laughing maniaticly in the verge of tears, "This is what the a cursed Romans have done to me, they have stripped me of my armor, weapons and position and gave it all to that upstart Bellona, they will pay with their lives! Her eyes suddenly lost focus and the one Thoth supposed to be Zeus looked somewhat worried or possibly scared. Athena or Amity as Thoth now realized of Minerva as Thoth remembered from Roman mythology, continued do a combination of laughing and sobbing.

"My children will avenge me, they will tear Rome apart." Athena/Minerva turned to Hera or Juno, "your plan will die and fade, forgotten, and the Romans must be punished-." Her speech was put abrupt to an end as they all clutched their heads once more and Minerva subsided to Athena and her anger started to dissolve. A twelve year old girl stood and walked to Athena, transforming into a beautiful maiden with a bow and arrow. "do not let anger blind you, Athena, remember the last, Gregory may have wiped out many of the remaining legions but it was at the cost of many campers, demigods and allies. I lost many sisters. Forgive; do not curse Annabeth with the mark"

With that Thoth woke up in Memphis Tennessee as a large amount of mist was placed on the local residents and Amity Chase never existed.

* * *

**A/N I Am sooo sorry for the bad ending, merry Christmas**

**-Rrit**


End file.
